The Perfect Lie
by Sweet-kat-87
Summary: Quinn Fabray got pregnant her senior year of high school after a drunken night with Noah Puckerman, to avoid a scandal her parents made her get married, now she is stuck in a façade relationship with no hope for better. At least until the day she met Rachel Berry. WARNINGS FOR: GIRL!PEEN, COCKHOLDING, & TEACHER/STUDENT RELATIONS, YOU HAVE BEEN WANRED! Eventual Faberry.


**A/N: This is an AU Faberry story, Quinn Fabray got pregnant her senior year of high school after a drunken night with Noah Puckerman, to avoid a scandal her parents made her get married under threat of cutting her off and not paying for college, so instead of going off to Yale as was her dream, she was forced to go to OSU for a teaching degree and because of the high turnover rate the only full time teaching position available after she graduated was at her old high school WMHS. Quinn was resigned to the fate of being another pretty girl peaks in high school statistic, and is able to overlook her husband's cheating for the sake of their daughter Beth because that's what good wives do, at least until the day she met Rachel Berry.**

**WARNINGS FOR: GIRL!PEEN, COCKHOLDING, TEACHER/STUDENT RELATIONS, DUB!CON, UNDERAGE SEX &GRAPHIC LANGUAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! NOT PUCK FRIENDLY!**

**Pairings: Married Quick, high school Klaine, adult Brittana, eventual Faberry, mentions Puck/OC's & Kick. (Puck/Kitty, I suppose Pitty also works but meh.)**

**As always I have no rights to Glee or any of its characters those rights belong to RIB.**

* * *

If you had asked Lucy Quinn Fabray what the future held for her prior to December 1st, 2002 she would have told you that being the Valedictorian (and top of her class for all four years), plus the Head Cheerleader for a three time (going on four) National Champion Cheerleading squad since sophomore year, plus the Editor for the school paper (also since sophomore year), who had a perfect GPA, multiple awards for volunteering, and scoring the highest in the State on the SAT's that year, made her a shoo-in for her dream school Yale; plus it couldn't hurt that she was a legacy. However on that at 3:26pm on that ironically unholy day, every hope, dream, and plan for her future came crashing down around her all thanks to a few too many wine coolers and a case of gay panic.

Oh!

Special thanks also goes to Noah Puckerman, certainly can't forget a _wonderful_ guy like Noah Puckerman.

Trust me in deed…fucking bastard.

A frantic phone call requesting to meet led to a man-whore getting a vicious bitch slap before a sock to his nose caused it to break. That led to a month of panic and hiding before an uncomfortable confession to über conservative parents resulted in a shot gun being pulled out and a very hurried marriage proposal followed by an ostentatious and gaudy wedding and a supremely unsatisfying wedding night. Six months of stretch marks, morning sickness (what a bullshit misnomer that is), swollen feet, lots more slaps to Noah Puckerman's face, a twenty three hour labor, vaginal tearing, and eighteen stiches later at 9:12pm on July 17th, 2003, Lucy Quinn Puckerman née Fabray, was handed the most beautiful bundle of love and perfection she had ever seen. Elizabeth Charlotte Puckerman was nineteen inches and six pounds of pure parental joy and pride, and the warmth that flooded her heart was enough for her to resolve to forgive her asshole husband for getting her pregnant and make the most of her new life. As she watched her hubby fail to discreetly ogle the nurse cleaning up their daughter, she knew that her beautiful baby Beth, her one perfect thing deserved at least one perfect parent, and that wasn't going to be Noah Puckerman, no matter how much he loved their daughter.

That night after Beth was taken away, Quinn had a very serious conversation with her husband, a conversation that severely injured the blonde's feminist ideals and compromised her as a person. But it was a sacrifice she was willing to make for her daughter. She told Puck that she knew he wasn't and couldn't be faithful to her, she had made her peace with that and it was fine because she didn't love him anymore than he loved her. They both however loved their daughter, and it wasn't her fault she was born into such a fucked up relationship, Beth was a gift neither of them particularly deserved and so they owed it to her to try and make their marriage work, and the only way to do that was to live a lie. Puck could continue sleeping around without fear of divorce or loss of custody, on one very particular condition; Beth could never know. That served two purposes, Beth would grow up loving and respecting her father as well as believing in the powers of love and fidelity and that condition covered a multitude of sins; Puck would have to stay clean, safe and discreet. Which meant condoms, no pregnancy scares, and no bringing around his side actions, and because Noah Puckerman wasn't a complete tool he accepted all of them and followed them to the letter for five years.

In that time they had both graduated from OSU, her with a teaching degree and him with a degree in physical education, both got jobs at their old high school, he taught PE and coached the football team while she taught English. Beth was a beautiful, intelligent five year old that was the spitting image of her mother with the wild child streak of her father, and their two year old son Noah Aaron Puckerman Jr. may have looked like his father but he had the calm, reserved nature of his mother. Quinn had taken to motherhood like a duck to water and managed to juggle the responsibilities of their household with her schoolwork enabling her to graduate from college on time and with the honors she undoubtedly would have received at Yale. His wife was loving, supportive, and warm to him both in pubic and in private, but he knew it was an act; she put on the same mask her mother wore, she just wore it better. Quinn didn't drink, gossip, or judge anyone; she may have taught the children Christianity as was demanded by her parents but she put her foot down with them and made it very clear that Beth and any other future children would be allowed to choose for themselves once they were old enough and until then their house would observe both the customs and holidays of each Parents' religions. Quinn really was the perfect wife and mother that their daughter deserved and he didn't, and after five years the guilt had finally caught up with him but instead of making him a better man, it made him bitter, spiteful and stupid. He knew his wife didn't enjoy having sex with him, she just did it because it was expected as a wife, so he stopped caring about trying to make it good for her; as long as he got off he didn't give a damn. He knew he wasn't his wife's type, he had witnessed to many telling signs over the years to not notice that he Christian ideal wife spoke gay fluently; oh she never acted on it and was as faithful to him as that tourist attraction in Yellowstone but her eyes wandered and occasionally to the same women he did. Those were the ones he made sure she knew he was fucking on the regular and to his never ending frustration she never once reacted, that picture perfect image had never cracked.

And it continued to hold strong until August 30th, 2008 at 6:30am when a tiny brunette with a big mouth, big heart, and even bigger dreams walked through the doors of WMHS…right into a slushy facial.

It only took one concerned locker-room check for her five year strong mask to finally slip.

It was the first time Quinn had met Rachel, and none of their lives would ever be the same again.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is the first chapter; I hope you guys liked it Faberry interaction is going to be light and innocent for a while as Quinn is not a pervert. The girls are nine years apart making Quinn 23 to Rachel's 14 and while the attraction is there for both parties, Quinn stands by her morals and convictions…well for a while. There will be time jumps though so keep that in mind, and relax because any sex scenes with Puck will be brief (ha ha) and not very central to the story. That title is subject to change though, especially if someone has a better idea for it. I'm still working on all my other stories but I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested because I occasionally need a virtual kick in the pants to get over writers block.**


End file.
